


New Phone Who Dis

by venom_for_free



Series: Fantaesy [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Unknown numberDid you eat chocolate earlier??? Without me???YouNew phone who disUnknown numberYou're silly.YouNo seriouslyWho disMy phone brokeGot a new oneBut now all the contracts are blankSo who dis--Or:Yuri broke his phone. He's mostly too cool to admit it, though.So he has some little confusion going on.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Fantaesy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848073
Comments: 32
Kudos: 91





	New Phone Who Dis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> Another installment of my monthly, Taedae-inspired fics!   
> Today with the prompt "New phone, who dis?"  
> I hope you enjoy this small, silly story that I wrote for my darling.

**Unknown number**

_ Did you eat chocolate earlier??? Without me???  _

**You**

_ New phone who dis _

**Unknown number**

_ You're silly.  _

**You**

_ No seriously _

_ Who dis _

_ My phone broke _

_ Got a new one _

_ But now all the contracts are blank _

_ So who dis  _

**Unknown number**

_ You're a mess, Yurochka.  _

**You**

_ Thanks  _

**Mila**

_ Hmm?  _

**You**

_ Nothing _

\------------ __

**Unknown number**

_ Sloppy.  _

**You**

_ It's called practice for a reason.  _

**Lilia**

_ You're supposed to get better.  _

_ I only see variations of 'sloppy'.  _

_ You can do better.  _

**You**

_ Yes ma'am.  _

\-----------

**Mila**

_ You still trying to figure out your contact list _

**You**

_ You're still refusing to help _

**Mila**

😌😁💃🥰

**You**

_ I hate you _

\-----------

**Unknown number**

_ That interview. Wow.  _

**You**

_ I know. I was pretty pissed.  _

**Unknown number**

_ I've seen.  _

**You**

_ Are you going to punish me for it?  _

**Viktor**

_ What?  _

**You**

_ The interview _

_ Will I get in trouble _

_ They were stupid _

_ You know they were stupid _

**Viktor**

_ Yes but …  _

_ Why would I punish you _

**You**

_ For real?  _

_ You keep bonking piggy over the head _

_ Bet you can't wait to get your big ass hands on me now _

_ But you're not my coach _

**Viktor**

_ Of course I'm not your coach _

**You**

_ Damn right old man _

**Viktor**

_ I'm not that much older.  _

**You**

_ Things only old people say _

_ This  _ 👆👆👆

**Viktor**

_ Mean _

**You**

_ Wow. Usually you can take a joke.  _

**Viktor**

_ It's not that I can't take it. I'm just not … used to you talking to me like that.  _

**You**

_ Times changed old man!  _

_ You're a thing from the past.  _

_ Soon everyone will talk about you like that  _ 😌😂😬

**Viktor**

_ Okay uh.  _

_ I guess I won't bother you anymore then?  _

**You**

_ Great!  _

_ Thanks!  _

\----------- 

**Unknown number**

_ Yuri wants you to come over for dinner.  _

**You**

_ Weird I could have sworn I saved your number _

**Unknown number**

_ YOU BETTER HAVE I'M YOUR COACH _

**You**

_ Yakov is my coach old man  _ 😌

**Viktor (?)**

_ You know what? Forget the dinner invitation. I wanted to talk to you about your interview last week but if you want to be like that, go ahead.  _

**You**

_ I thought you wouldn't punish me _

_ Can't make up your head huh _

**Viktor (?)**

_ What do you mean, won't punish you?  _

\----------- 

**You**

_ You aren't Viktor.  _

**Viktor**

_ That is correct.  _

**You**

_ Oh.  _

**???**

_ Why?  _

**You**

_ I … sorry.  _

_ My contact names were reset.  _

_ And I'm trying to figure out who people are without annoying them so _

**???**

_ So you throw insults at them instead, got it.  _

**You**

_ Are you angry?  _

**???**

_ No _

**You**

_ Good because you sound angry _

_ Anyway.  _

_ I can't believe I'm doing this but …  _

_ New phone who dis  _

**???**

_ Well. You've been pretty mean to me.  _

_ Maybe I should make you guess.  _

**You**

_ That's dumb _

**???**

_ Okay.  _

_ I thought you never back away from a challenge, but …  _

**You**

_ Oy!  _

_ Fine!  _

**???**

_ So how are we going to do this?  _

**You**

_ I don’t know?  _

_ You could just tell me your name?  _

**???**

_ Wouldn’t that be cheating in terms of your challenge?  _

**You**

_ Fine, then what now _

**???**

_ You could ask questions.  _

_ Or talk to me. _

**You**

_ Do we usually talk a lot?  _

**???**

_ I’d say so. _

**You**

_ You aren’t Yakov, right _

**???**

_ Nope _

_ But if you just guess it makes no sense  _

_ So one guess only and if you are wrong you lose?  _

**You**

_ Fine _

_ Not Georgi then  _

_ He isn’t smart enough for that  _

**???**

_ Are you sure I’m a guy?  _

**You**

_ I’m not sure of anything right now  _

_ Which is kinda fun  _

_ But I don’t talk to many people.  _

_ Soooooooooo  _

**???**

_ So? _

**You**

_ I don’t know, just … say something. Give me a tip.  _

**???**

_ Fine.  _

_ I guess …  _

_ I’ve been in love with you since we were children.  _

**\-----------**

Fuck. 

What? 

Yuri stares at his phone, tilts it left and right as if that’ll reveal any answers. What do you say to something like this? How is this supposed to help? The only thing this does is stress him out. Massively. Fuck. 

He could continue to play this game but … if feelings are involved, would it be fair? What if he guesses wrong? That would be cruel, right? Maybe for both of them. And Yuri can be an asshole, alright. But he isn’t unnecessarily cruel. 

So he does the one thing that is probably the bravest but also weirdest shit he could do and … calls. Someone picks up. Then, there is nothing. 

Yuri tries to breach the silence. “Hello?” A moment later and there is still no reply. Yuri sighs. “Hey. I’m … sorry. I know this isn’t really part of the game. But I … It’s not a fun game if someone can get hurt.” And from what was mentioned earlier, Yuri had already hurt this person. 

He can hear himself breathe, now hyper focused on the entire ordeal. But fucking finally, there is some noise. The other person clears their throat. 

The voice is deep. A little rough. And it sends butterflies into the depth of Yuri's core. There aren't many people he talks to regularly. People he knew as children. People who … could it be? 

He doesn't dare mutter his thoughts because … What if he's wrong? There's only one name filling his entire brain airtight now. Oh God. 

"I'm … I should have asked from the start. And … uh. I give up. Okay? I … you beat me." Yuri is proud, but he isn't unreasonable. Well, others like to say he is but … He's actually perfectly fine. So this doesn't at all curl his stomach to admit, no. It's necessary. 

A little huff puffs down the line. Inhale. Exhale. The time in between filled with hope and desperation. Maybe. 

"Yuri—" 

The voice on the other end of the line doesn't get very far because  _ holy fuck _ . "BEKA!" 

"I … yes, well—"

"Is it true?" He needs to know. They can chat afterwards. But right now, Yuri needs answers. 

The dreaded silence follows once more. But then, "Yes." 

Hell fucking yeah. Yuri bites his cheek but can't mute the entirety of his squeal. "For REAL?" 

"Y-yes?" It's not like Otabek to stutter. So obviously he means this. Which is kinda magical. Something Yuri dared to dream of, but … now? Like this? 

"And are you going to be my boyfriend or not?" He might sound a little harsh here, but … fuck. Yuri struggles to believe his ears. 

A bit more silence. Then, "Do you mean that?" 

"Yes." Obviously. How could he not? "How about … you? Do you want to be—"

"Yes." 

Hell yeah. Yuri holds his phone tight and his chest tighter. For once, he doesn't regret smashing his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
